In order to meet people's need in daily livelihood a variety of tarpaulin shelters are on sales in market, and such shelters include a top connection, long bones, lateral beams and upright panels, in which, the top connection and long bones are connected in plug-in manner to form a top tarpaulin framework for supporting the tarpaulin, and the upright panels are disposed under and around the top tarpaulin framework. The surrounding framework which supports top tarpaulin framework is formed by the upright panels, the lateral beams thereon and their connection. Such tarpaulin shelter has only the function of sheltering from sunlight and rain, although it brings convenience to outdoor use, however, it does not provide multi-function for the users, therefore, people need add in additional function such as combine a bar table and chairs under the tarpaulin shelter for resting and putting things such as bottles, dishes and the like thereon. Obviously, the current tarpaulin shelters in market are lack of a variety of usage and can not provide multi-functions to users